movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Turner
Sophie Belinda Jonas (born 21 February 1996) is an English actress. Turner made her professional acting debut as Sansa Stark on the HBO fantasy television series Game of Thrones (2011–2019), which brought her international recognition. Turner starred in the television film The Thirteenth Tale (2013) and made her feature film debut in Another Me (2013). She starred in the action comedy Barely Lethal (2015) and portrays a young Jean Grey / Phoenix in the X-Men film series (2016–2019). She also play Amy Pond in Aaron Taylor-Johnson Movie Universe. Early life Turner was born in Northampton, England on 21 February 1996, the daughter of Sally, a nursery school teacher, and Andrew, who works for a pallet distribution company. She moved to Chesterton, Warwickshire when she was 2 years old. She attended the independent Warwick Prep School until she was 11, and later attended the independent and fee-paying The King's High School for Girls. Turner has been a member of the theatre company Playbox Theatre Company since she was 3 years old. She has two older brothers. Her twin died before birth. In an interview with The Telegraph, she stated that she grew up in a large Edwardian house, near Leamington Spa: "My childhood was pretty fun. We had pigsties, barns and a paddock, and used to muck around in the mud." Turner adopted Zunni, the Northern Inuit dog that played her on-screen pet dire wolf, Lady, after the first series of Game of Thrones. Turner had a tutor on the set of Game of Thrones until the age of 16. She achieved five GCSE A-grades and four Bs, including in Drama. Career Turner was cast as Sansa Stark, a young noblewoman, in the HBO fantasy drama series Game of Thrones in August 2009. Filming began in July 2010, when Turner was 14 years old. Sansa is Turner's first television role. Turner's drama teacher encouraged her to audition for the part, and she dyed her blonde hair auburn for the role, although in Season 7 she began wearing wigs. In 2012, she was nominated for the Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Series – Supporting Young Actress for her performance as Sansa, alongside her on-screen sister, Maisie Williams. To date, Turner has appeared in all seven broadcast seasons. In 2013, she had her first big screen role as the lead character in the independent thriller film Another Me, based on the novel of the same name by Catherine MacPhail. She starred as Adeline March in the 2013 television film The Thirteenth Tale. In 2013, she was cast in the comedy film Barely Lethal, alongside Hailee Steinfeld, which was released on 29 May 2015 in a limited release and through video on demand. Turner also narrated the audiobook version of the Lev Grossman short story "The Girl in the Mirror", which was included in the short fiction anthology Dangerous Women and was edited by George R. R. Martin. In 2014, she narrated the audiobook City of Heavenly Fire by Cassandra Clare. The same year, she was the face of the Autumn/Winter 2014 campaign of Karen Millen. Turner played mutant Jean Grey in X-Men: Apocalypse, which was released in May 2016 to mixed critical success. During the summer 2016, she hosted the web video Powershift in partnership with the Huffington Post. In February 2017, she announced that she would reprise her role as Jean Grey in the new film X-Men: Dark Phoenix, which will take place in the early '90s and follow the events of X-Men: Apocalypse, as a part of the X-Men franchise. In the same interview she stated that production on the film will begin soon. In March 2017, she announced that she had become patron of Women for Women, an organisation which supports female war survivors. In August 2017, in an interview with Porter, Turner said that she believed her social media following was responsible for her successful casting in an unnamed project rather than her abilities as an actress. She said in the interview, "it was between me and another girl who is a far better actress than I am, far better, but I had the followers, so I got the job." In June 2017, she announced on Instagram her partnership with Wella Hair. She became their first international brand ambassador. In November 2017, Deadline announced Sophie Turner will play the role of Juliane Koepcke in the movie Girl Who Fell From the Sky based on the autography When I fell from the sky. She will also produce the movie. In March and April 2018, she filmed a new indie movie Heavy in Toronto. In December 18, 2017. Turner has to play Amy Pond in 2019's Doctor Who movies. Personal life Turner began dating Joe Jonas in November 2016. In October 2017, she announced their engagement through Instagram. Turner owned a Northern Inuit Dog named Zunni, who portrayed Lady in Game of Thrones first season. Filmography Film Television Music videos Awards and nominations Category:Actress Category:Real-Life People Category:Sophie Turner Category:United Kingdom